


I Missed You

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: After many months apart, Ed and Oswald are reunited and have desperate 'I missed you' sex on the car ride home. The sex is a little rough but this is surprisingly soppy.





	

It had been months. Far too long for Oswald to go without seeing his former Chief of Staff, his confidante, his one true love.

Arkham had placed Ed within the highest tier of security. That meant no visits, no rec time with the other patients, and intensive therapy seven days a week. When Oswald had finally managed to get him out, he could see that it had been hell. He didn’t need to ask, the look on Ed’s face had been enough.

As soon as they were in the car, their two mouths met messily, lips locked fiercely and teeth biting sharply at one and other. The ferocity of their kisses wasn’t out of violence or anger, but just sheer thankfulness that they were together again. Ed’s fingers dug into Oswald’s slender hips, and he tugged the smaller man who straddled his lap closer to him.

  “I missed you. I missed you so much.” Oswald all but whimpered, clinging to Ed as if he thought that letting him go would mean that his lover would be taken from him again.  

“I’m here now.” Ed replied hungrily, nuzzling into the side of Oswald’s neck, pressing firm kisses onto the sensitive flesh. “And I’ll never leave you again.”

He was savouring everything about these first moments of freedom. All the sensations, the lust, the elation, the joy, they made his head spin. After months of being inside a solitary cell, with only the cold hearted and indifferent faces of the Arkham staff as company, seeing Oswald again, touching him, kissing him, holding him, made Ed feel like he’d been pulled up from the very depths of hell into heaven.

Oswald’s eyelids flickered shut as he felt Ed’s lips on his neck, his fingers running through Ed’s hair. It had gone curly, just like it always did when it got wet or hadn’t been styled. He liked it like this, but he would have it cut and get Ed into a perfectly tailored, expensive suit. He’d make him feel like a free man again.

“Ed… I can’t wait until we get back to the mansion,” Oswald whined desperately. He’d waited months, but waiting another ten, fifteen minutes was too much.

“Neither can I.”

The sex was fast and rough and urgent. Oswald rode Ed’s cock with only a meagre amount of saliva for lubrication. It hurt, but the ache was nothing compared to the pain and heartache that he’d endured being separated from Ed for so long. Each of the men would feel the marks of their lovemaking keenly the next morning, pink and red bruises from overeager kisses coloured each of their necks and collarbones.

Oswald made a half hearted effort to redress and neaten himself up as the car arrived outside of his late father’s mansion. His hair was still a mess, half of his shirt buttons had been pulled off and his tie was undone and hung loosely around his shoulders. It would be obvious to anyone that saw the pair what they had been up to. That wasn’t even considering the driver, who had undoubtably heard everything.

  “Come, Ed. We’ll get you neatened up and feeling like yourself again.” Oswald leant in and gave his lover a kiss before opening the car door. The irony of that statement wasn’t lost on Ed.


End file.
